High school life of a typical loner
by EmotionlessTwit
Summary: Near, Matt and Mello were moved to Japan to attend a high school for gifted teens. But everything is easier said then done. What can Matt do to fix the relationship between the albino and blonde? Will they get closer or further away from eachother? Who will join their little adventure? Or who would try to ruin it? AU, Family, Romance, Adventure, Friendship.
1. Chapter 1 Classrooms

_Hello again!_

I'm **inlove** with the Death Note series, so I was really excited to finally make a FF of my favourite and less favourite characters in DN.

This will mostly be about **_Near, Matt and Mello_**.

**SPOILER ALERT!** The **true names** of the characters are reviled in this FF.

You have been warned! See you at the bottom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN, or any of its characters.**

* * *

**::**

**Chapter 1 **

**:****:**

"Hey Near, wanna come outside with us since is finally lunch break?"

"No, it's fine. I'll stay in class and study."

"Alright, Later then." My group of ''friends'' said, leaving the classroom.

It was always like this. Ever since I was a kid, people would ask me to be their friend, or to go play with them, especially the girls at this school. I don't see what's so interesting or special about me. Is it that they pity me? Or maybe it's the white hair. Whatever it is, I don't think it'll stop for awhile. I don't really mind it, but sometimes I hurt people's feelings. The expressions they make saddens me a little when I reject their offers. Lost in thought again, I told myself realising I was staring out of the window my desk is located next to.

"Hey."

I didn't even bother to look at the owner of the voice, I already knew who it was.

"What is it" I said in my normal tone.

"I see you're alone again, you should stop being such a loner, Nate."

I didn't care to answer Matt. He already knows how I am, he's just here to annoy me, as always.

"I still wonder sometimes how many girls could still talk about you" he said half grinning.

"Don't you have other things to do, Matt?" I said, turning my head to see him leaning on the sliding door of the class room.

"Not really, Mihael is busy being ambushed by his fangirls as usual, you know, around this time everyday. As smart as he is, he still can't think of a way to make an escape route." Matt said half laughing.

"And this concerns me, how?"

After a long silence he finally spoke.

"I just wanted to talk to someone, that's all."

"I see. You picked a really difficult person to speak to."

I knew that wasn't the reason he was in here. He's just worried about me, about my situation. I don't have a single friend of my own, a normal teenager would have plenty. Mail just wants me to be more social and friendly, but how could I? I don't even understand why I'm like this myself.

"Mail, thank you for worrying about me but I'm perfectly fine."

Matt started to walk over to the desk infront of mine, sitting on it. He stared at me for a couple of seconds, analyzing me. No matter how many times he does that, or anyone else for that matter, all I'll allow them to see is pure nothingness, an emotionless face.

"Near, you know you're like a little brother to us, so ofcourse we're going to help you get out there, it's not good to be alone for this long."

"Matt, we have already spoken about this, please understand that this is just the way I am, I'm fine. I appreciate everything you do for me, you shouldn't worry anymore. I'm fifteen already, I know how things are, or .._ should be_."

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. I wonder what he's thinking about me now.

"You sure are one unique fellow, Nate." He said petting my head roughly.

"I understand, but I'll still look after you, so will L and the rest, you got that? You'd do the same for us, right?"

After fixing my hair to the way it used to be, I nodded, looking at my hands placed on my desk. I cared about the people at Wammy's house. They were like the family I never really received. Even though I don't talk much to anyone else but Matt and L, they were still my family. Even that blonde.. troll.

"I see you're thinking about something, so I'll let you to it. I have to check if Mello's alright, he's probably being molested in a girls bathroom somewhere."

"That's probably the case, girls are scary at times."

"More like all the time. Anyway, after school Mello and me are going to the arcade at the train station, I want you to go with us, ya hear? I won't take no for an answer."

I closed my eyes, and sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there when school's over."

"Cool, cya after classes then, we'll be waiting at the gates."

"Alright, see you later."

How dense is he really? He knows Mello and I don't get along well.

"How troublesome."

* * *

A/N: I'm really glad I started this, as I may have said on top. I'll continue to write this as much as possible. Please let me know what you think!

I don't know yet if I should make this into a Yaoi fic, I'm not really sure. Maybe you guys can help me out with a yes or no? Reviews are always helpful and make me very happy and excited!

**Thanks again for reading! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2 Complaints

Hello again!

Chapter **two** is ready to read!

Thanks big thanks to my first two reviewers, It's very much appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN, or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: Language, Spoilers.**

* * *

**::**

**Chapter 2**

**::**

I couldn't help but keep glancing at the clock every five minutes. What is Matt planning anyway, is he trying to get me beat up? I sighed in frustration.

"Psst, hey Near, what's wrong?"

I looked at the girl seated next to me. Damn, I was being too noisy.

"It's nothing Chiyo-San, I'm sorry for being noisy."

"Dont be silly Near Kun, you hardly let out a single noise, You can tell me anything, you know?"

This girl is another one of them that wants to get close to me, I really don't know why. She must be the pitying type, maybe. She always asks me to help her with math and English, I don't really mind though, I kinda like it.

"You seem troubled, you've stared out the window and then back at the clock this whole time, are you in some sort of trouble? Is someone bullying you? S-sorry, I don't want to be so annoying."

"It's nothing like that, you're not being annoying, it's just that I'm nervous, that's all." I told her, looking away.

Great, now I'm making her worry too.

"Wow, that's rather rare to hear from you. Can I help? Or do at least something for you?"

Hmm, she could help me out, Then I wouldn't be alone with Matt and Mello. As much as Matt treats me like a brother, he's still older than me, and much taller as well. It'll be like to giants agenst a single puiney human. My gaze went back to her.

"Well, .. Are you free after school today Chiyo San?"

"W-well, u-uh, y-yes I am. Why d-do you ask?"

"I'd like for you to go to the arcade with me, if it's fine with you."

"Hey, you two in the back, are you paying attention to the lesson?!"

"Sorry sensei." We both said at the same time."

I got my pen and wrote a message and quickly passed it to her. Class was almost over and it was the last one for today.

She took it and read it. I kept looking at the blackboard in front pretending to pay attention. All of this was too easy, I thought. I felt something poke my hand, and I saw the reply on the note. I looked at her and I nodded.

"Thanks" I said softly.

* * *

"Matt you screw up, why the hell did you invite that prick?!"

"Mello, quit being such a bitchy princess, it's time to grow out of your little rivalry with Nate."

If looks could kill, I'd be pretty much chopped to pieces right now. It's very entertaining to push Mello's buttons.

"If you weren't my best friend, I'd kick the living hell out of you, you bastard know-it-all."

"Sure, sure." I replied laughing, which pissed him off more.

"No, seriously, why did you invite him? I thought we'd just chill today without anyone annoying us, you ruined my whole afternoon now, you asshole!"

His voice echoed trough the gym. I only raised a single brow at him.

"Why are you so upset, you guys haven't spoken to eachother for months and yet you still complain that he's annoying, and besides, he barely says anything."

"That's just it! That little freak pisses me off! He just stands there and says nothing at all! And the way nothing praises him, it pisses me off more!

"What do you mean, praises things?"

"He's the best of this whole damn school, and he's still so.. _doll-like_!"

He's just jealous as always, I thought while lighting up my cigarette.

"That's just how he is, Mello. Chill the fuck out. We need to support eachother alright, ever since we started living at Wammy's. Just the three of us moved to Japan, so we'll need to support eachother more now. And it's not like we're going to live together, we're just going to the arcade."

He stayed quiet, and just kept glaring at me. He knows I'm right.

"Fuck this, I'm not going anymore." He said walking away.

"Yes you are, you idiot. You promised me you would."

" ..Fuck you Matt. Fine."

I gave him a smirk, he always was one to keep his promises. Mello isn't a bad guy, he just gets too emotional, If you know what I mean. It's kinda hard to believe this guy is older than I am, but whatever, age doesn't really matter.

"Go get changed, I'll be waiting at the gates, the bell just rang." I told him, heading for the door.

* * *

"So Near, your friends are gonna go with us, too?"

"More like, we're going to go with them, but yes. My brother invited me, and I invited you."

"Is it really okay for me to go? I don't wanna bother you and your brother. But hey! I didn't know you had a bother to begin with, Near! I'm sorta in shock!"

This girl is getting a little to talkative, but I'll have to manage. Anything is better than being alone with those two.

"Yeah, I have a lot of brothers, actually."

"Do they all have white hair like you?"

"No, I'm the only one."

"Hmm, Okay! I see."

As we were walking towards the gates, I saw Matt standing there.

"Hey, Near over her-" he looked a bit surprised.

"Matt, I brought a.."

I didn't know what to say, Should I say a friend? No.. we aren't that close. I've never been in a situation like this, I can't panic now, shit.

I'm Near's classmate, Ikeda Chiyo, Nice to meet you!" she bowed.

Matt gave me a smug grin, and looked back at Chiyo.

"I'm Matt. Just Matt. Nice to meet you too,Chiyo."

I was about to say something, untill I felt someone bump into me which almost made me fall. I had a feeling it was on purpose.

"Let's go already." Mello said walking away.

This is going to be _a long_ afternoon, I sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading, stay tuned! Reviews are always nice!**

**'Till the next chapter! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dance moves

**Hello!**

Chapter 3 is ready!

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note, or any of its characters.***sigh*

**P.S**

There's going to be a dancing scene, **please use your imagination!** ;)

* * *

"So, have you guys known eachother for a while?"

"Sorta, we were raised at an orphanage."

"Oh, wow. That's not something you hear everyday."

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

"Sorry, I sounded offensive, I really didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"Don't worry about it, Ikeda chan."

"You don't have to call me by my family name, but it's your choice Matt kun."

I already see these two hanging out. Is it really this easy to make friends? Maybe it's because of Matt's charms. I sighed again.

Mello was walking in front of us, I bet he didn't want to be here as much as I did. I just walked behind them looking around, minding my business. I've never been to this part of town, it looked so, dark. As I was thinking that, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Near? It's alright, We're here!" Chiyo said excited.

I have to admit, when she said that I got a little excited too.

"Hey Nate, you got any cash with you?"

"I think so, I'll check."

Shit, I forgot my wallet.

"I.. forgot my wallet, I thought I wouldn't need it today."

"It's fine, here." Matt opened my hand and put a couple of coins in it.

"I'll repay you tomorrow, Matt."

"It's alright, it's my treat since I invited you anyway. Let's go inside, Mell and Chiyo already went inside."

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

We entered the arcade which looked like every single student had gathered in the building. I already felt myself feeling uncomfortable. Good thing that Matt lead me to a game called Galaga.

"One of my favorite games, you should try it out. Anyway, I'll be over there playing Doom, alright? If you need anything come and get me."

"Alright, thank you Mail."

How do I even play this game? Ah well, Matt already left. I'll figure it out somehow.

*ten minutes later*

This stupid game.. It's harder than it actually looks, I'm getting a little annoyed by it.

I wonder what Chiyo's doing.

* * *

"So, I just push random buttons, 'Till I get it right?"

"Yeah, that's another way to put it."

"Hmm, okay! I'll beat this game no matter what! IT'S ON!"

"You sure are enthusiastic.." I laughed.

"Hmph, of course I am! I haven't been here for awhile you see."

"Yeah, same for me. The games get boring if you come here everyday, so I quit for awhile. They got a lot of new games like this one though."

"Yeah, I might visit here everyday again."

"Sure, you do that. I'm gonna play CoD, Cya later Chia."

"It's Chiyo!"

"Whatever, later." I said walking away laughing.

-Minutes later-

"DAMMIT!"

All of the PS3's were taken. Now what.. I'll just go bother Matt, where ever that bastard is.

I started looking for four eyes, but instead found that little snob, again just standing there like a loser. I'm just gonna ignore him for now. I kept walking until I got the sight of Matt's back. Of course he'd be playing that stupid game.

"Sup idiot."

"Not now Mello, I'm kicking some zombie ass right now."

"I don't give a shit, move over, I wanna play too."

"You motherfuck."

"Yeah, just move your ass."

Matt got to the other side, which I could have easily gone to. He's just concentrating on the game too much, that loser.

"So, I heard you're going to a gay bar these days."

"I might not be concentrating well enough to listen to what you're saying, but if you say something like that again, I'll destroy every single chocolate bar you own."

"Tsh.. I'd like to see you try that."

After awhile I got bored of playing Doom and looked over at dance dance revolution, which was surprisingly not being used.

"Matt, I challenge you."

"You're on."

* * *

"You pick a song, Mello."

"Daikenkai something, you know that one right?"

"Isn't that a little too hard for you, pretty boy?"

"You're the one to talk, asswhipe."

The song started and we both started to move.

**POV person 1**

A small crowd started gathering around the two dancing boys, they were pretty good. Each move was incredibly cool, so I called my friends to go join the crowd. The blonde one was moving so epicly fast, every move was a perfect on the screen. As for the brown-haired guy, he was moving smoothly but quickly. This was pretty awesome, I wonder If I could put them on my dancing team. This was too fucking Epic to see.

"Are these guys performers?" I head someone ask.

Later on even more people started gathering around them. Some girls even started taking pictures. Typical girls.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

This kid with white hair bumped into me? I didn't even notice.

"It's alright bro."

Now that I think about it, both this guy and the dancing ones were wearing the same uniform I am. Cool, now I can talk to them at school.

But whatever, I didn't want to miss a moment of them dancing.

* * *

**Chiyo POV**

Who knew they could dance, and this good at that! Every move was amazing! And to believe they're Near's brothers, just so cool!

They finished, and everyone started to go their separate ways, except for a group of girls that were asking for their numbers. I was about to walk up to the two, but I noticed that Near was now standing next to me.

"Near, did you see that!? That was amazing, wasn't it!"

"Yeah, they were pretty good."

I took his hand and walked over to the two now sweaty boys.

"Guys, that was epic, Everyone in here gathered around to see you dance!"

"Yeah, I know Chia, I was there?" Mello told me.

This guy! If I had a bat right now..

"Don't mind him Chiyo, He's just an asshole." Matt took out a cigarette out of his bag.

"Matt, you can dance awesomely!"

"It was nothing, really." Matt said with his head high. What a silly guy.

"I'm beat though, I'm gonna go outside for a cig, be right back."

"Alright Matty!" I said half laughing.

"Matty? What the fuck?" Matt started laughing himself while walking towards the exit.

"Hey Near."

I suddenly felt a tension around me. What was this?

"What is it, Mello."

"I challenge you."

I think these are the first words that they had spoken to eachother, well, infront of me.

Something interesting is definitely going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading, stay tuned! Reviews are always nice! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or the characters.**

**Warning: Language, spoilers.**

* * *

**::**

**Chapter 4**

**::**

I kept looking at Near, waiting for any kind of reaction, or sign of emotion on his face.

Nothing.

It pisses me off that nothing I try or do, he doesn't show emotion. And what bothers me the most is that I care. Why? I'm not so fucking sure myself.

"I was joking." I hardened my glare at him, then looked away.

"I'm going home."

I grabbed my bag from the floor and headed for the exit. I didn't care who I bumped into, they can all go to hell for all I care.

"Mello, wait!"

I just kept walking, my mood went from bad to worse.

"Mello!"

I felt someone grab my shoulder, so I immediately turned around and shot the guy a glare. Who the hell was this guy anyway?!

"Who the fuck are you?! Let go of me, Asshole!"

"I think that young lady is calling you."

"What does it matter to_ you_?!" I jerked his hand off my shoulder.

"Chill out, no need to be so _angry_."

I just kept glaring at this fucker, who the hell does he think he's dealing with?!

* * *

Mello got in trouble again, awesome. And I thought things were going smoothly.

"It's alright, I got it from here."

"Mello, let's get out of here." I looked at the guy.

"Sorry for the disturbance."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do, Matt."

And with that, Mello walked out of the door. What a troublesome guy, I sighed. I saw a scared Chiyo, and the strange guy I have never seen before. I need to calm her down.

"Chiyo, go get Near if you can, I'll take you both home."

Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Ah well, what's done is done I suppose.

"Alright.." the girl said softly, walking away.

"That Mello guy sure is one angry fellow."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm Yagami Light, I think I've seen you somewhere before."

"Me? I don't think we've met."

"Now I remember, you got arrested for vandalism."

"How did.. Are you a stalker?" I said giving him half a glare. I paid the police to keep quiet, how does this guy know about it?

"No, no, of course not, nothing like that. My father is Chief of the police. I just happened to see your file on his desk."

"And you decided to go trough your fathers stuff?"

"It was already open, I couldn't help it."

"Right, I see. I better stay on my best behavior then."

He laughed. I was completely serious though.

"It's fine, I'm not really one to tattle."

"Sure, well, I better get going. My brother is waiting for me."

"Yeah, see you around, um. What was your name again?"

"Matt. Just Matt."

I saw Near already standing outside. Good, I didn't want to stay around this creep for long. He acted as if he knew me for years. I walked towards the door already feeling the cold air.

"Sorry for the wait." I said stepping outside.

"It's alright Matt. Who was that?" Near asked.

"I dunno, some Chief's son, he was pretty _weird_. Well whatever, let's go."

"Wait, where's Chiyo?" I asked

"She said she lives around here, so she went home on her own."

"And you just let her go? It's _dangerous_ for a girl to be walking alone at this hour. I swear you and Mello are going to be the _death_ of me." I sighed. I wonder how many times I sighed today.

"I told her that you have a car, but I guess she didn't want to walk all the way back to school. I offered to walk home with her, but she refused." Near suddenly looked up at the night sky.

"Well, I hope she's alright. That idiot probably scared her."

"Probably, yes."

Near stayed quiet as we started walking the way back to school.

"I'm sorry, I thought we'd finally get along today, the three of us." I apologized.

"It's alright Mail, you did your best."

"It's up to you and the blonde menace now. I wonder if he's at his house by now."

"Probably not."

We both went quiet after that.

I kicked a rock. I told L that this wouldn't be easy, dammit. Looks like I need to call him again tomorrow. Why is Mello being so difficult..

"Tomorrow's Saturday, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

I looked at Near, surprised at his question.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I'll take the bus to your house, so I can bring back the money you loaned me."

"I already told you that it was my treat, shrimp. But if you're really determined to pay me back, bring me a nice girl."

He gave me a funny look, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm kidding, but you can come by if you want. However, Mello will probably be there. He practically lives with me."

"Is that so? Well, It's alright, I'll still go."

I stayed silent for awhile. Is he trying to become friends with Mello? About damn time. Chiyo must've told him something when I was talking to that Yagami guy. I wonder what happened? Why didn't I notice sooner? I facepalmed.

"There's your car, but I see someone standing next to it, Mail."

"W-what?!"

I ran to my car, planning to kick the living shit out of who ever was trying to steal my precious.

"Watari?! Why are you here?! I almost broke your skull!"

"Hello master Mail, Nice to.. See you too." He backed away.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to steal my car and all.." I scratched the back of my head.

"It's quite alright, I do look a little frightening and suspicious with these coats on. I apologize."

"Hello Mister Watari, It's nice to finally see you again."

"Good evening master Nate. I see the both of you have been doing well." He smiled at both boys.

"L has requested to meet the 3 of you, but I see Mihael isn't with you."

"He needed to cool down, we, but mostly he got into some sort of trouble."

"Trouble always seems to find that boy." Watari sighed.

"Well, I was about to take Near home and go look for him. But does this mean L is in Japan at the moment?"

"Yes, Master L is at the hotel he decided to stay in."

"Watari, how did you even know we were here?"

"I have my ways, Master Mail."

"O-kay, that's kinda creepy." I twitched

The old man chuckled. It was nice to hear him laugh, ever since I was a kid at Wammy's. He was like my grandfather, and I bet it was the same for the others.

"Well, we better go look for Master Mihael."

"I have a hunch of where he could be, Watari."

* * *

Fuck this day, first Matt pisses me off, then Near needs to make my day even worse, then that asshole decides to meddle. I would be in jail right now for beating him to a bloody pulp if it wasn't for Matt. And now I'm freezing my ass off.

Damn everything.

I took a bite of the chocolate bar I brought with me. At least I had my chocolate, I smiled. And just when I thought I finally had a minute of peace, my phone started to ring. I didn't want to talk to anybody, Especially not ''Mom''. I don't need to be scolded.

Wait, this wasn't Matt's number.

"Hello?"

"Master Mihael, L requested me to pick you three up, but I heard you had run away."

"Watari?!"

"Yes, we are downstairs. Please come down from the roof of the building."

"Alright, I'm coming!"

L is back! Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading, I hope you have a wonderful weekend. :) **

**I apologize for the spelling errors! I will be fixing them shortly.**

**So, a spoiler for the next chapter, Mello and Near will be alone together. ;3!  
**

**And also, a super big thank you to the ones that Faved, Followed and Reviewed. It's much, much, muuuch appreciated!**

**Thanks again!**

**EmotionlessTwitt**


	5. Chapter 5 Sleep

**Howdy!**

**Chap 5 is ready!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN, nor its characters. **

* * *

**::**

**Chapter 5**

**::**

We saw Mello come out of the broken doorway of an abandoned building. Matt was right. They really know eachother well. At least Mello had someone close to him, I'm glad. Now that I think about it, I suppose I really am alone, I have no 'best friend' or ..

I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm a selfish person, A coward. I push away the things I want, because of the fear of getting hurt. I have no one to go back to, or waiting for me. Everyone already has someone, there isn't room for me, but Matt worries for me, I'm grateful I have him.

"Near?"

Mello opened the car door, I suddenly felt nervous again.

"Master Mihael, nice to see you aren't injured."

"Watari, it's good to see you."

I quickly looked out the window, I don't want to be an annoyance, not again.

"So, where's Matt?"

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Watari, so I didn't reply, I just held on tightly to my scarf.

"He had his own car to take care of, he didn't want to leave it at your school, He, and I quote 'almost broke my skull' "

Mello laughed.

"Unbelievable, that guy loves his car too much, It's not healthy."

I heard Mello throw his bag somewhere, after closing the car door. The cold air made me shiver.

"So, are you going to the hotel now, or are you going to take us home, Watari?"

"I am taking you to the hotel, Master L has already prepared rooms for you to stay in."

"Sweet, a small vacation."

I wanted to go home, I felt uncomfortable in this car. Though, home isn't exactly paradise either.

Maybe I should apologize to Mello? Maybe he would get angrier if I did. I shivered again, it was supposed to be spring but it's still freezing cold.

"Watari, can you do me a favor and turn up the heat?" I heard Mello ask.

I looked at Mello, my lips slightly parted. Did he just..

"I'm freezing." He said, Looking at me.

I guess this was an opportunity to apologize.

* * *

"Mello" Near said softly.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the arcade. You walked away before I could reply, so I.."

What the hell? What behavior? He barely did anything, the little weirdo. He can't even take care of himself. He'd rather freeze than ask for help.

"You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything anyway." I looked away.

He looked down. Is he finally showing me some emotion towards me?

"Are you still cold?" I asked him softly.

"No, I am not. Are you?"

"Not really, I'm used to the cold. I'm just a little tired."

What the hell is going on? Are you having a conversation? Today really is full of surprises.

"You should rest then, it might take a while for us to get there, Master Mihael."

"Sure, I guess I'll take a quick nap then." I yawned.

"Would you like me to put up the black window screens? The lights could prevent you from sleeping well."

"Yeah, that would be great Watari, Thank you."

I looked back at Near, that was now looking out of the window once again.

"Near, you don't mind right?" I asked him. Not really that I cared much, I just didn't want to look rude infront of Watari.

"No, I guess I'll rest too." He's still not looking away from the window.

There was plenty of space in the limousine, so I stretched one of my legs to the other seat. I slowly saw the lights from outside disappearing, it was dark now. Just a little dim light was glowing. Watari also closed the partition window, so now it was just Near and I. A little awkward, but screw it, I'm tired. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

I guess I calmed down a bit, It was too dark to see. Not completely, just a bit. I wasn't going to sleep next to Mello, no way. I looked at Mello from the corner of my eye, to find him asleep already. I sighed softly, what a relief.

I grabbed my Ipod from my bag and started listening to music. After awhile I realized I must've been tired too, because my eyes slowly closed on their own.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, keeping them half open, everything was freakin' blurry. How long have I been sleeping? My body felt heavy and sore, fuck sleeping in a car. I searched for my phone to check the time, but instead found something soft. What the fuck was this? I opened my eyes widely to find a sleeping Near on my lap.

I quickly removed my hand from his head. What the hell is this situation?

"Near." I shook him.

"Near!" I said a little louder.

"Shit. He's not dead is he? I didn't do it!"

I started moving, I needed to get to the other side of the limo. I didn't even notice him holding on to my uniform shirt.

"God damn Near, Wake up already!"

Still nothing. Was he deaf?!

Sigh..

I guess I'm stuck like this. His hair is softer than it actually looks, something in me wanted to touch it again. He looked peaceful almost. I slowly reached for his hair again, petting it. I'm not sure what's gotten over me, but it was dark, and no one was looking at us. I removed my hand from his head again. I better pretend to sleep, I don't want to be in an awkward situation when he wakes up.

I have a feeling we're almost there anyway and I didn't really mind him sleeping on my lap. I felt less, lonely. I haven't felt someone's warmth this close for years. That must explain it.

All thanks to Matt again, that four-eye son of a bitch.

I wonder if he's at the hotel already.

* * *

"Oh-ooh-oh- ooh!

I, want a hentai, girl for me, to make me happy! I want her so I can, stop using my hand. Every single day, while watching anime. I'd pull her from my screen, just like in my dreams. I want to feel her touch, mainly on my crotch!"

God I love this song. Good thing I'm alone.

Whoops, now people are looking at me. Forgot I was at a stoplight.

Oh well, shit happens. Time for another cig.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you have a pleasant week. :)**


End file.
